In her eyes
by Love.Nicolette
Summary: Behind those eyes he saw frustration and pain, he saw longing and need, her eyes showed everything he had ever wanted and everything he would never have. ONESHOT, mirkag,Rated M for intense lemon and minor language


**Well, here's my latest! Hope you enjoy! (((Nikki)))**

**IN HER EYES**

His hands slipped through her soft hair as he looked into her deep brown orbs. Behind those eyes he saw frustration and pain, he saw longing and need, her eyes showed everything he had ever wanted and everything he would never have. They called out to him, pleaded with him...But what were they asking? Did she really want him? Or did she only want him to help her forget?

Kagome looked up, seeing his hesitation in his gorgeous amethyst eyes. The color of rich wine. When he looked in her eyes it made her heart skip a beat. She had gone so long without knowing those glorious eyes. She didn't want to go another day without seeing him look at her like that. Without feeling his touch on her skin. Hearing his deep voice echo her name. His presence was commanding. His soul called out to hers in a way she had never experienced with any other person. She knew he needed her, she knew he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, hear it in his voice when he whispered to her, feel it in his touch when he dared to brush her skin. But he wouldn't budge. He would always hold back. He was always a word short of "I love you", always a caress short of "I need you", but his eyes, his eyes gave him away. His eyes told her a million things. The sadness in them ripped her heart in two and gave her this undeniable need to comfort him, to be by his side. To give him whatever he needed...

For a moment she thought of Inuyasha...She had been by his side, through thick and through thin. But although he had never told her, she knew he would never be hers. She had always known his heart was elsewhere. He would never let him help her. He'd began to grow increasingly distant a few months ago. Battling demons as always. But never speaking to anyone...Never saying anything more valuable than, "Let's keep moving" or "I'll be back later". He disappeared during the nights. At first Kagome suspected Kikyo, but after following him a few nights in a row, she realized he was just finding shelter elsewhere. Apparently he didn't enjoy sleeping in the same room as Miroku, Kagome and Shippo...Maybe the recent loss was too much for him...

Miroku's quiet laugh brought Kagome back to reality. She leaned back against the tree behind her. Miroku had long since taken his fingers from her hair, he instead rested his arm around her waist as he sat next to her, the late summer breeze sending shivers up Kagome's legs and arms, she nestled closer to Miroku. She was always worried he would leave, he always left her side if she pushed too hard. If she leaned in for a kiss he would hesitate his brow might furrow, or he would frown, pull away from her and whisper something like, "It's getting late..." or, "We should probably go find Inuyasha..." Sometimes he would simply walk away, without saying a word. Or he would bring his fingers up to her lips, brushing over them gently, and smiling, as if to say, "You're too innocent." She was so frustrated, sometimes infuriated with him. His gentle caresses and teasing smiles during the day. His whispers in the night. He was a different person now...Just like Inuyasha.

Sometimes Kagome almost hated Sango for what happened. Then she would feel terrible. She missed the demon slayer as much as anyone. Sango had been her companion. Her advisor. She wasn't around when Sango died. Inuyasha found her in Kaede's hut...Sprawled out on the ground. She died in her slayer outfit. Hiraikotsu laying lifeless on the ground next to her. Her wrists face up...her hair matted in a pool of blood. Interestingly enough, Kagome had been with Miroku at the time. Just sitting and talking, watching Shippo attempt to catch fish by the river. On their way back to the village Inuyasha had landed in front of them. His hands crusted with dried blood. Blood was on his face, where he had apparently been brushing the hair from his eyes. His head hung low, making it impossible to see his eyes. Kagome lunged forward first.

**xoxo**

_"Inuyasha...Are you hurt?" She reached her hand out to touch him, but he pulled away._

_"No...It's Sango..." Inuyasha began. Miroku gritted his teeth, his hand taking a tighter hold on his staff. _

_"What did she do?" Miroku spoke as if he was moments away from death. Taking a deep breath before and after the sentence. Speaking through his clenched teeth._

_"She's gone...I think, I think she did it herself..." Is all Inuyasha could muster. Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach._

_"What do you mean she's gone? Did what herself?" Kagome whispered. _

_Miroku looked up, and spoke in a harsh voice. Angry at someone, but not sure who, "She's dead Kagome. Don't be so thick." He looked at Inuyasha, "What did you do with her body?" Inuyasha looked up too,_

_"It's been taken care of."_

**xoxo**

Those words echoed in Kagome's head, _"It's been taken care of..."_ But in reality...It hadn't been taken care of. A few days later Miroku had seemingly stopped grieving. He pulled Kagome aside to apologize for his rude behavior. And ever since then, Kagome and Miroku grew closer, as Inuyasha grew further away. The pain from losing someone else in his life seemed to be too much for him to bare. Miroku however, was being so...well, it was hard to explain. Every word he spoke to Kagome was like giving a little piece of himself to her. She had fallen in love with Miroku...In a few short months. She realized he was everything she needed, everything she had ever wanted. He hadn't looked at any woman save Kagome since Sango's death. He fawned over her. Whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. He teased her about how she had never noticed him before. How he would long for her from afar. Kagome was head over heels for this adoring, affectionate, man...

"Your mind is wandering again." Miroku looked at the amazing woman on his right. She smiled and looked up at him. He felt his insides flutter. He wanted to tell her so many things. He loved her...He would never love another woman. When he first met Kagome and Sango he found both woman intriguing in different ways. He had grown to know them both. Finding them equally mesmerizing. But Kagome was obviously smitten by the hanyou. So Miroku sat on the fence, never leaning one way or another. Over time, Kagome's friendly, easy-going nature got to him, the way she wore her heart on her sleeve, the way she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to fight for it. The way she continued to take Inuyasha back, even after everything he put her through. The way she cried when her heart ached, the way she laughed easily, even her short temper got to him, only because she looked so breathtaking when she was angry. He had never told Sango his feelings for her. Maybe if he had, things would have been different. Maybe, she wouldn't have taken her life. Maybe he would have been with her, holding her in his arms. Instead of her being alone, on her knees, with a knife at her wrist. The pain of losing her brother might not have been too much for her to take...If only Miroku had been there for her.

Miroku shook his head...It didn't matter now, Sango was gone. Nothing could change the past. Miroku sat with a beautiful woman, who was very much alive. A beautiful woman, who wasn't smitten for anyone...but him. She wanted him, and he knew it. But something kept holding him back. What if Kagome was only with him because Inuyasha had been so distant lately. Did she need a replacement for her former love? If Inuyasha snapped back tomorrow...Would it be Inuyasha's arms that Kagome longed to be in? He wouldn't let her play him like that. He felt her nestle closer to him, closing her eyes. For a moment he wanted to move, wanted to run back to the village and get as far away from her as he could. The tiniest gesture on her part caused feelings to erupt from his very soul. Feelings he had never felt before.

"Miroku?" He heard Kagome's voice say his name and his heart began to pound unforgivably against his chest. He tried to remain calm.

"Yes?" Kagome felt the vibrations in his side when he spoke.

"Would you..." She blushed for a moment, she had never voiced this question before...Maybe asking him, would help, "Would you kiss me?"

Miroku laughed, mostly out of embarrassment. It was true. He had been quite a tease. Whispering sweet things into her ears. Running his fingers through her silky tendrils whenever he got the chance. Brushing his arm against hers, then turning to smile at her, so she would know he had done it on purpose. He held her hand as they walked sometimes and even joked about her having his children someday. But a kiss? A kiss would mean he had intentions...A kiss was giving too much of himself away, setting himself up for failure. He was sure that if Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome his feelings for her, that Kagome would be back in the hanyou's arms without a second look at Miroku. But then he looked down into her exquisite face. Her eyes said, "I love you". Her words reached out to him, he wanted to think that this angel from another time would never do a thing like that to him. But he knew from experience that women were a tricky gender. His eyes focused on hers. Her magnificent eyes were fixed onto his face, awaiting an answer to her question. Her eyes looked sad, as if expecting rejection. Her lips were slightly parted, as if imagining his kiss. He felt heat run through his veins. He couldn't let that beautiful face down. He couldn't look her in those chocolate eyes and tell her no. He smiled,

"Do you want me to kiss you Kagome?" Kagome almost cried, he was going to make her say it. For some reason that innocent task seemed out of reach. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words escaped her throat. After a few moments of silence Miroku lost all patience. He lunged at her. His mouth finding hers in an instant. He breathed hard as his lips touched hers. The kiss was lush, his hand moved simultaneously with his tongue slipping through her hair and holding the back of her head. Pressing her mouth closer to his as his tongue delved deeper. He felt her tongue reach out to stroke his. The tiny gesture made his heart flip over. He leaned Kagome back his mouth never leaving hers. He pulled back for a moment. Kagome looked up at him from the dew covered grass. Her cheeks were red and her hair looked a silver blue in the moonlight, scattered in a dark pool around her head. Her eyelids were half closed, but her stare still cried out for him to continue. He shook his head slowly the need for this woman became unbearable. He leaned down and took her mouth in a second deep kiss. But it didn't seem to be enough. He could never have enough now. He knew it. Once he started it would be complete agony to stop. She had to quit looking up at him like that. She didn't know what she was asking for. She didn't want to provoke a man such as Miroku to touch her. She shouldn't want a man like him to kiss her. She shouldn't want him to...Miroku swallowed hard.

Kagome saw Miroku stop abruptly. He was going walking away from her again. Was he just toying with her? Was he no better than Inuyasha? Did he only do the things he did because he had Sango on his mind? Did Kagome as a person mean nothing to him? Was he pretending she was Sango the whole time? Kagome felt tears threaten as she lay helplessly in the grass beneath his gaze. She saw him begin to stand. Confusion was the only thing showing in his eyes now...Kagome wasn't going to let him just get up and leave this time. She at least deserved an explanation!

Looking down at the woman who wanted to be his, Miroku panicked. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't just let her have that piece of him. He wouldn't let her have that control. No matter how much he loved her. No matter how much he wanted her. No matter how much he wanted to be hers and her his...He refused to let her toy with his heart. His heart...Was all he had left to give. And if this woman didn't want him as her first choice, she wouldn't have him at all. He almost grew angry at Kagome. Then he realized he was only angry at himself. He didn't even have a heart to give anymore. It was already hers. The only thing he could ever protect...Or try to. Whether Kagome knew it or not, she already had his heart. The only thing that he could do was walk away. If she never knew that he loved her he could never blame her if she hurt him. But as he rose to walk away. He was surprised to her her angry voice.

"You! YOU TERRIBLE MAN!" Miroku spun around. Kagome stood hands clenched into tight fists, her eyes were angry and wild with tears. Her voice shook as she spoke and she struggled with each breath as she held back a sob. "HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME? DO I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? AM I JUST ANOTHER...ANOTHER...FLING?!" Kagome flung her arms around as she spoke. Miroku tried to explain,

"Kagome..." But no other words came. Kagome seemed to shake with anger. She didn't understand why he refused to accept her, was she not good enough? Was Sango so much better than her? After that last thought Kagome's spirit seemed to dissolve. What was she thinking? Her friend was dead. And all she could do is think about how jealous she is? Because Miroku OBVIOUSLY had some kind of attachment toward Sango and not her? She let her arms drop. The tears rolled down her checks freely now. "I'm sorry.." She shook her head, "But I have to know Miroku...Do I mean anything to you?" Miroku's insides wrenched, was she serious? She meant EVERYTHING to him. "Please just give me an answer." Kagome was pleading now. Miroku wouldn't answer her. Instead he stepped toward her. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her close to him. Kagome hesitated at first. But allowed him to hold her. After a few moments he pulled away from her. His hand rose and he wiped the remaining tears from her soft cheek. He couldn't take it any longer...This woman would have him...and if she threw him out later, so be it. At least he could say, for a short time, she was his.

"Kagome, I love you."

There he had said it. He looked in Kagome's eyes for an answer. She stared at him blankly for a moment. Not knowing how to respond. Miroku noted her need for words and decided he needed to say more,

"You mean the world to me. Ever since the day I met you Kagome--" He was cut off. Kagome placed her fingers gently on his lips to silence his talking.

"Miroku, I love you too." Miroku frowned,

"But Inuyasha..." He began.

"Miroku, I never really had a chance to know you...Not the real you. If I had...Things may have been different from the very beginning." She saw the smirk begin to form on his face. Then smiled herself, "Yes I'll admit, I was a little smitten with Inuyasha at the time. And I never really gave you a chance."

Miroku shook his head and laughed. She was so damn perfect. He pulled her close again, taking her lips for a third time that night. The kiss started as a slow flirtatious kiss. But grew into something more when he felt her take a tight hold onto his robes. Feeling her nails rake against his skin through the fabric. He wanted more. He knew they shouldn't move so fast. But the weeks of wanting took over. "Kagome, come back with me." He whispered against her lips.

"Come with you where?" She breathed while loosening the grip on his robes.

"Back to the hut Kaede arranged for us." He responded.

Kagome nodded, while pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Once they reached the room that was designated as 'Miroku's'. Miroku immediately closed the sliding door behind him. Then turned quickly to take Kagome in his arms again. She giggled as he nipped across her jawline, his hands sliding underneath her shirt, and reaching up her back, gliding across her smooth soft skin. His mouth pulled away from hers for a moment to say a single word, "Perfect." before running his lips down her neck and across the top of her collar. He pushed her up against the wall as gently as he could manage. He pulled back again, smiling at the girl mischievously, she smiled back, slowly. Realizing that his hands slowly tugged on the hem of her shirt. She giggled nervously. Slowly raising her hands in the air. Giving him the freedom to remove her shirt if he wanted to. And oh, he wanted to. The shirt rushed over her head, messing her hair and letting it fall delicately back around her shoulders, he looked for a moment at another article of clothing that he had not expected. But within a few short seconds Kagome had reached behind her and slipped off the small undergarment. His eyes took in all of the newly exposed flesh. There wasn't a hint of a smile on his face now. He felt the blood rush to his loins, leaving him stiff as a board. It was funny how just the sight of this woman half naked made every inch of him stand at attention. Every ounce of his being wanted to throw her on the makeshift bed in the corner and take her. But he knew she deserved so much more than that. He reached up and untied the knot on his outer robe. Letting it fall to the ground. His chest was exposed now, only a knee length partial-robe left him covered below. Kagome blushed a deeper red when she realized how beautiful this man really was. His muscles perfectly toned; from all the demon slaying he did no doubt. She couldn't help but stare at the tiny trail of hair that led the way from his navel down to the top of the partial-robe. He saw her staring and smiled.

"You sure I'm what you want?" Miroku asked while climbing onto the bed with her. Positioning himself above her while putting his weight on both arms. She smiled up at him. She chose not to answer. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her for another passionate kiss. Miroku moaned into her mouth. Reveling in the way the her hardened nipples felt when they grazed against his chest. His mind was spinning, she was so soft. He reached one hand up to cover her warm breast while the other moved down to work on unbuttoning her skirt. Kagome bit her lip and moaned. The sensations Miroku was sending through her body were like nothing she had ever felt in her life. Without warning miroku flicked his tongue against her aroused nipple. Sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. He could feel her heart pounding against his hand. He loved watching her writhe under his care. He loved having the power to make this woman cry out in pleasure at any given moment. He finished unbuttoning her skirt and sat up long enough to slide the skirt down her long cream legs. When he had finished with the skirt he took her left calf in his hand holding her leg a few feet above the bed. Kagome held her breath, anticipating his next move. He ran his lips softly from the base of her ankle across to her knee; stopping for a few seconds before continuing slowly down the inside of her thigh. Kagome bit her lip. Feeling the heat and wet between her legs intensify the closer his lips got to her core. Miroku reached her panties and stopped. His mind going wild when felt how wet she was, even through the thin fabric covering her hot womanhood. He nipped gently at the soft lips of her swollen pussy through her panties. Kagome's head tipped back at a sharp angle. She cried out his name as her hands gripped the sheets beneath her. Miroku bit back a moan. He lost all control when he heard her cry his name a second time. Both hands reached for the panties. Practically ripping them off of her. Kagome reached down herself and untied the knot on his last article of clothing.

"Miroku..." Kagome said his name, this time out of surprise. She had never seen a man completely naked. And Miroku was one hell of a sight to behold. His hard body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and his tan abs lead the way down his stomach to his pulsating member. All the blood rushed straight to her cheeks. And suddenly shyness overcame her. But Miroku wasn't about to let her back out now. In a split second he had wrapped both arms around her slender waist and switched their positions. Kagome straddled his hips. She could feel his stiff cock pushing against her back. She sat up straight staring down into his eyes. Miroku sat with his hands on each of her hips, slowly he dragged his right hand down, extending his thumb and slipping it between her lips to find the tight bundle of nerves that he knew would make her squirm. Rubbing it slowly at first then quickening his pace when he felt the juices from between her legs begin to spread on his tight abs. The heat of her was burning a hole in his skin. He gritted his teeth. His mind was reeling. His hips bucked instinctively against Kagome's back. Miroku wanted to take his time with Kagome. Locking each and every caress and moan away for later. Remembering which spot made her scream his name the loudest. What caused her to grip the sheets or pull him closer. He wanted to be able to make her cry out like that each and every night for the rest of his life, if he could. But right now he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His member throbbed, and was beginning to ache with need. He didn't know if she was ready, until he felt her lean down, and whisper hoarsely,

"Miroku, please take me. I don't think I can wait any longer." Miroku gritted his teeth. She didn't need to tell him twice. Again he flipped their positions, practically throwing her legs to each side. He sat between her legs, finding himself unable to just take her. She lay wide open for him. It was far too tempting. He wrapped his hand around his own member, trying to massage some of the pressure out of it. His other hand was at her heat, slipping two long thin fingers inside of her. Kagome breathed in sharply and rocked her hips against his fingers as they began to stroke inside her heat.

"Oh...Miroku...God..." Kagome couldn't control her voice anymore. And Miroku couldn't take teasing himself anymore. He pulled his hand away from her. Before guiding his cock to rest just at the opening of her womanhood. Then thrust hard, literally unable to hold on any longer. Kagome felt a sharp pain erupt between her legs. She clutched onto Miroku's strong shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh unintentionally.

"I'm so sorry..." Miroku whispered into her hair. His heart ached with the pain he had just caused her. But he knew she was his now. Forever. His. He covered her face and neck with soft kisses while he waited for her to calm down.

"Oh, my beautiful Kagome..." Miroku whispered, mostly to himself, "I hope you know you've changed me, I hope you know I'll be changed just by knowing you, I'll be changed forever just because of this moment...I love-" Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Miroku...Please." He looked puzzled for a few seconds. Before Kagome started moving her pelvis in a way that made Miroku's eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. Grinding on him, awkwardly given her current position. Quickly he rammed into her heat a second time. He smirked at the groan that escaped Kagome's throat. And the way she bucked her pelvis up to meet him when he did so. On the third stroke she let out a tiny yelp that flipped his insides over. Quickly he pulled out of her. Trying to calm himself down before he came too soon. He cleared his throat as Kagome looked up at him with a 'what's wrong?' look.

He sat smiling for a few seconds. He couldn't just ask this girl to stop being so tight...Stop being so innocent with her tiny cries that made his head spin and his shaft want to burst with cum. Finally Kagome voiced her concern,

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Miroku shook his head, "No...This is just so damn tight...It feels too good." He let her know what he was talking about by leaning down and rubbing the head of his manhood against her. She shivered for a moment before pleading with him,

"Miroku...Please..." She blushed, "Could you please...Keep going?" Just hearing her voice how much she was enjoying him inside of her made the monk hotter.

"Believe me, you never have to ask me that.." He leaned in again and slid inside her once again. This time keeping a steady rhythm while Kagome, tried to hold in her moans.

"Don't do that." Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Miroku speaking to her. He continued moving after scolding her, but she didn't know what she was doing. She bit back another groan as he pounded harder. "I want to hear every noise you want to make," he smiled "You have no idea what it does to me." Kagome nodded. For the next few minutes the room was filled with his heavy breathing and her frequent whispers of his name. He pounded into her tight heat with two things in mind, making her his for as long as she would have him, and making her forget she ever met a certain silver haired hanyou named Inuyasha. Miroku got that familiar tightening sensation in his loins and knew he couldn't hold out much longer. But before he could pull out, Kagome grabbed onto a fistful of hair her other hand on his bicep, feeling the hard muscle and bone flexing under her fingers. She felt her entire body begin to tingle and a hot sensation began to flow through her veins as waves of pleasure swept over her. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of his bicep.

"Oh god..." She let out. Her body twisting and turning under his. Her head flung back and her body almost shook with the powerful vibrations that overtook her. "Miroku...Yes...Please..." That was the final straw. Miroku made a groan that sounded other-worldly as he quickly pulled out of Kagome and shot his hot seed all over Kagome's flat stomach. Kagome laid still breathing heavily for a few moments. Feeling small aftershocks of pleasure after her explosive orgasm. Miroku sat up. After he caught his breath he started laughing out loud. Kagome looked up with him, blushing, but smiling as well.

"...Wow..." Was all he could get out. He used his partial robe to wipe the cum off her stomach. She shook her head, her cheeks still blazing pink.

"Wow...is right." She agreed. Miroku leaned down to kiss her lightly. He pulled back and looked into her brown orbs again. Seeing nothing but adoration for him in her eyes. He smirked, if she was just using him to help her forget. He knew he had surely wiped Inuyasha clean out of her mind. And she was going to be his for at least as long as Inuyasha was out of the picture. "I love you, by the way...and I think I always have."

Kagome smiled. She cuddled up next him before closing her eyes. "I love you too."

--

Hmm...Well it has kind of a super weak ending, but I'm happy with it nonetheless! Just a nice lemon to get you through the day! Hope you guys like it! ((Nikki))


End file.
